Peter's Promise
by DarkKitten666
Summary: Peter promises to hold back... for Alice's sake. One day, however, he gets to go out with Alice. Not on a date or anything but still...


**Welcome to another story written by yours truly, DarkKitten666. I am sorry for my long absence from my stories but I swear that now I am working on MANY different stories and am hoping to update some old ones. (Actually, if anybody is interested in reading some of my stories ahead of time to give me proper criticism that would be great...)**

**Anyway, this is a Peter's point of view story. It was originally going to be sweet and adorable and such and such but... well... You'll see...**

All I could do was to hold back my feelings. It was what she wanted of me. To hold back that fiery love that took over my body when I see her beautiful face. Hold back the joy that filled my entire being.

On top of holding back my passion for her, she wished for me to hold my temper. To allow _fools_-… allow _germs_-… allow _scum-… _to live. Even if they wrong her, she wishes mercy on them. It is strange for someone to care like she does. It saddens me that she can be so caring and compassionate for those she does not know, yet, she was so cold to me. Angry even. And why? Because I brought her here against her will for her happiness? Because I love the girl more than breathing?

It upsets me greatly when she leaves the castle on her breaks instead of spending time with me. And when she leaves, she visits the _other_ role holders, the other important people of the country. The ones with duties.

"Hello, Boris~" she chirped, dragging me out of my thoughts. For once, I was out with Alice. Not in the way that I always hoped but any excuse to spend time with her gave me satisfaction. She was working as a maid at the castle, despite my protests, and was now out shopping on her break. I was to carry the bags of purchases…

"Oh, Alice!" the cat shouted, happily. Too happy for my liking but I did promise to hold back with every fiber of my very being. "And the PM too?" the filthy punk asked, noticing me.

"Ah, yes. He is just carrying my bags for me," she admitted. The way she smiled at the cat hit me like a ton of bricks. Why couldn't she smile at me like that? Why the cat? A pang of jealousy filled me but… I could not draw my gun.

A wicked smile spread across the stray's face as he purred, "Forget this boring rabbit and come have fun with me." He took her arm in his hand and pulled her. She fell right into his warm embrace. She did not hit _him_ for his lack of concern for personal space. Instead, she only pushed him away and patted his head, chuckling to herself. She would always get angry at me for that…

"I'm sorry but I really can't ditch Peter like that. He would flip out," she explained, throwing her thumb in my direction. I remained silent, struggling to hold back the anger, jealousy, which bubbled up inside me.

He frowned. "Then let him," the cat insisted. "I really couldn't care less."

He pulled at her arm once more as she protested, "B-Boris, stop it."

"But Aliiiice," he pleaded. He turned up his eyes at her, begging her to go with him.

"I-I can't right now," she muttered, flustered. She pulled out of his grasp once more. "_Later_. I promise."

"Fine," he huffed. "I'll hold you to that." He turned and eyed me before smiling to himself. "Later, PM."

My ear twitched in anger as I watched the scum walk away. I bit my tongue to keep from yelling at the germ covered cat for touching the love of my life. I wanted to kill any man that laid their filthy hands on my dear, sweet Alice.

"Are… are you alright, Peter?" the girl asked, pulling me out of my cat-murdering fantasy. "You look like you are in pain."

"I do not know what you are asking about. I am feeling fine, without a doubt."

"I don't know…" she muttered, stepping closer to me. She looked closely at my face. I could feel heat rise in my cheeks with her close proximity. "Are you sure you're not sick? You're turning red."

"Sick?" I asked. Yes, I was _sick_. Lovesick. I yearned for the girl's love and all I got was rage. Hatred. _Sick_? Perhaps I was a little green in the face. Green with envy. Envy of every other man that she even speaks with. _I_ wanted her attention. _I_ wanted her love. Her smile. Her. _I_ just wanted her. Oh, what true bliss it would be to have her all to myself. _I_ wanted it all and that is all _I_ ever wanted.

"Yes."

"Surely you must jest," I claimed, frowning. "If anything, all I need is a rest."

"S-so you came here with me even though you're tired?" she questioned, concerned.

"Please don't worry about me, my dear. I made my choice to come here."

"W-well… How about a break?" she proposed, pointing to a small tea shop. "They brew some pretty great tea."

"If that is what you wish to do then I'll be happy to come with you." It really didn't matter to me. I was out with her alone and that made me so happy…. But… now that I am out with her, I could see how everybody looked at her. How they eyed her and adored her. And why did they do that? Because she is an outsider. She has a face but no role. She is different. But I noticed her _before_ she was an outsider. I loved her _before_ she was an outsider, _before_ she came here. I love her for who she truly is. Why can't _she_ see that?

"Come on," she urged, taking my sleeve and pulling me along behind her. At least she looked happy. Even if I couldn't have her, I, at the very least, wanted her to be happy. I brought her here to be happy. So if I can't make her happy then I should push her to find someone who does… right? Because all I want is her happiness. Because her happiness will bring mine… or will it?

"Peter, are you alright? You seem to be out of it," I blinked, pulling myself out of my thoughts. I found that tea was already served and she was watching me intently as she took a sip from the dainty cup.

"Alice," I started, ignoring her concern. "Are you happy?"

"Eh?" she asked, fumbling with her tea. "Happy? Where is this coming from, Peter?"

"All I ever wanted was your happiness, my dear," I lied, taking a sip of the tea. I wanted her to love me but to say that… "I want to know if it makes you happy to stay here."

"I… I guess it's alright," she admitted. "Everybody likes me and is very kind to me." She paused and thought for a moment. "Well, almost everybody."

I frowned. "I… see."

"Peter, I-"

"Well, well. If it isn't our friendly, outsider _slut_," someone interrupted. I clenched my fists as my rage toward the man built up. The disgusting scum of a man pulled up a chair to the table for two that Alice and I occupied.

"Dupre…" I growled, knowing exactly who said those fowl words.

Alice's eyes narrowed at the man. "I am not a slut."

"Oh, but you woo my workers and now you are out on a date with the Prime Minister? Do you enjoy having every man in Wonderland wrapped around your pretty little finger?"

"D-don't-…" I grumbled under my breath, unable to finish the sentence. I stood from my seat. I wanted so badly to shoot the man. I wanted to kill him and end his disgusting life. But… I couldn't. I _promised_…

"Peter, don't!" she gasped, grabbing my right arm to keep me from reaching for my gun. Her eyes turned to the Hatter. "Blood, what are you doing here?"

"Why, I just came here for a nice cup of tea. They do serve some pretty fine tea." The disgusting man smiled after saying this. I couldn't help but shake with rage. Yet still, I kept my hands away from my gun. Tea was served to the man at our table. I could feel Alice's grip on me tighten as I eyed the man. I wished he would just die from my glares. He only laughed, however, chuckling to himself as if something were funny. "Your _dog_ seems to be behaving well today. Have you… given him a _bone_?"

"T-that's not-!"

"We are only… _friends_, you despicable cur." I spat, interrupting my dear Alice. The words I spoke hurt, but I knew they were what Alice would say. I clenched my fists. "But that is more than your own relationship to her."

"I do not know what _you_ see in her eyes when she looks at me," the man retorted. "… but I see such heat and passion."

My trigger finger itched… "I… I must take my leave." Before I could dart for the door, however, I felt a pull on my arm. "Alice, dear, please let go of my sleeve."

"Are you just going to ditch me because of this him?" she asked, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I do indeed see it, the look of such passion…" I answered her sadly. I pulled my arm free from her grasp. "I only wish you could look at me in that fashion."

"I-it's not like that!" she argued. "I don't-…!"

"Now, now, my dear," the madman chuckled, draping himself over her small frame. His lips only inches from her ear as he whispered, "have you forgotten about those very special times in my bedroom?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Alice shrieked, wiggling herself out of the grasp of the man. She knew I wanted to kill the man. She turned to me. "Peter, I came here with _you_, don't leave me with this jerk!" He once again reached for her. "Let me go!"

I snapped and pulled my gun. If he would not do as she asked by letting her go then I will pry his grimy hands off of her by force! I took my beautiful Alice's hand and pulled her small, delicate frame behind myself and muttered my apologies but I couldn't let the man continue to touch her against her will. BANG! I pulled the trigger, missing just barely. He laughed, such a wicked, evil laugh. I had done as he wanted. He pulled his own gun, aiming it right at me.

"Alice, get back!" I ordered, pushing her away from me. The next moment, a spray of bullets was set loose from his gun. I was unable to dodge the onslaught of ammunition in my moment of worry. I could not allow Alice to get hurt… I must protect her. I am replaceable. She is not.

"PETER?!" she cried out as I groaned from the pain, falling to the floor. I was shot in the back, but I didn't care. I deserved it. I couldn't hold back. I couldn't keep my promise.

"Watch your tempter, rabbit," the Hatter mocked. I could feel him point his gun at me. "It could get you killed."

"No!" my beloved outsider shouted, stepping between the gun and myself. I flinched at the thought of it.

"Alice, don't-!" I wanted to tell her to not interfere but I a sudden pang of pain ran through my entire body. I bit my lip to keep from shouting out at the pain.

"I can't let you kill him," she said to the disgusting germ. "I won't."

"How very interesting," he responded. I heard his gun change back to his cane. "Alright, I shall leave, but you really must come back to the mansion to entertain me more." I heard his chuckling and footsteps as he left. The floor was cold and germy but I couldn't move. I was losing too much blood. Losing my consciousness. Losing my life.

"You better not die, Peter!" Alice demanded, applying pressure to my wounds.

"I… didn't keep my promise…" I muttered into the floor. I tried to smile but the pain contorted it into a grimace.

"What? Is that why you have been acting strange all day? Because you promised not to shoot anybody?"

"Anything you ask of me…. And it will be done." I stated, cringing at the pain. I swallowed hard. "Even if that means I won't draw my gun."

"Peter, don't die. Please don't die," she pleaded. I could almost hear the tears in her voice as she cried. "Don't l-leave me alone. W-we can go out again later when y-you get better! P-promise me you'll go out with me later!"

I chuckled. That was a promise I could not make… I was certain that I would die. Even with her close proximity to me which normally gave me strength, I could feel whatever strength I did have leave me. It didn't take long for darkness to overtake me…

**Sometimes, my fingers seem to type on their own and transform my stories, for better or for worse. Some stories get better and cuter but this one... kinda turned... dark...**

**Anyway, so this is where I am looking for reviews. Should I just leave it like this and make it a oneshot or should I make a second chapter?**


End file.
